Ecstasy
by Blue Sonata
Summary: Robin's having a tough time. Can Starfire make him feel better? [RobxStar oneshot]


**Ecstasy**

**- o - o - o – o – o - **

Robin gritted his teeth and drove his clenched fist into the punching bag. It lurched backwards before swinging forward into another violent punch. The sequence repeated itself over and over again. With each hit the bag took, a bead of sweat rolled down Robin's face. He paused for a moment, panting heavily, brushing the perspiration soaked hair from his eyes. His relaxed fingers curled again as he caught his breath and dealt the punching bag another blow, ignoring the protest from his tired muscles.

The missions had not been going well lately. Just in the past few days, Dr. Light and Mumbo Jumbo had both pulled off successful bank robberies against him and the other Titans. When computers and intricate planning had failed to correct things, Robin could only think of one solution: train harder. Become better. He wasn't going to let the next villain get away.

But the tripled training hours had long ago begun to take their toll. Robin fought a desperate battle against his fatigue, and try as he might; he noticed that it always managed to stay a step ahead. The other Titans had made dozens of attempts to get him to rest. After the failures continued to mount, they had finally given up.

Robin mentally painted the pictures of villain's faces on the punching bag, changing the face every few hits.

He became so engrossed with what he was doing that he didn't even hear the sound of the door to the gym slide open and shut.

"Robin?"

Robin spun around, startled, to find Starfire in the room, hovering the usual foot above the ground. Her eyes which normally sparkled with enthusiasm were slightly darkened with concern. Her smile had left with the sparkle. The corners of her lips were slightly bent towards the floor.

"Hey, Star." Robin ran the back of his hand over his forehead and straightened his posture. "What is it?"

The alien girl's voice was soft. "Friend Cyborg cooked the meal of spaghetti. Will you not come and eat with us?"

Robin's masked eyes flickered to the clock mounted on the far wall. He still had two hours to go if he wanted to keep to the time he had set for himself. "Sorry, Star…I've got to train some more."

"You have trained enough for today." Starfire was right beside him now, one of her hands on his shoulder. Robin could have drowned in her emerald eyes of concern and…_affection._

Something awoke inside of him without warning. Hidden feelings he had kept carefully tucked away in his heart; feelings that his frustration had finally forced to the front. They were primitive, heady, and needy. They blazed forth, white-hot fires licking at his insides, and ignited an urge that he couldn't resist.

He kissed her.

His arms encircled her waist. He pulled her right up against him and planted his lips firmly on hers. Starfire gasped, her body momentarily stiffening before she relaxed into his hold.

She had seen this on TV plenty of times. She knew people who loved each other did it. And the subtle knowledge that had kept to the shadows in her mind made itself known: she loved Robin.

As for Robin, the moment their lips met, a wave of calm and bliss washed over him. The frustration he had been feeling was swept away. The gym, the tower, the entire world seemed to melt around them, and for a time everything was perfect in their ecstasy zone. And it was then that Robin fully realized that he loved her. He loved Starfire.

The seconds built up into minutes, and suddenly, the alarm sounded.

Robin and Starfire broke apart. The world around them returned, but Robin's frustration was left behind. He felt better, so much better. Starfire looked at him; her cheeks were flushed, and her typical sparkle and smile had not only returned to her face but had intensified.

"Trouble," Robin murmured, "Let's go help the others."

Starfire nodded and they left the gym. As they raced down the hall, Robin felt a small smile tug the corner of his mouth. He could already tell this was going to be a successful mission.

**- o - o - o – o – o –**

I got the idea, and I had to write it. Sorry about the bad title; I always have trouble with those. Anyway, I hope you thought it was okay. Please review!


End file.
